Global Justice
by Aleego
Summary: Drakken, Shego, and Gemini team up to destroy Global Justice on Valentine's Day. Ron knows he likes his best friend but can't admit his feelings toward her. And does Rufus have a secret? KimXRon
1. Chapter 1

Global Justice   
  
______________  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hey KP! What's up?" Asked Ron, meeting Kim at her locker.   
  
She seemed to be dazed, with a dreamy look on her face. "KP?" Ron questioned waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
"Kim Possible?" Kim snapped out of dream land and turned to Ron.   
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry Ron. What were you saying?"   
  
Ron took a deep breath and than said, "Well KP, it's Valentine's Day in three days and I was wondering-" "Oh my gosh! Valentine's day!" Said Kim interrupting.   
  
"Josh just gave me a love note! Isn't that sweet?" She showed the note to Ron.  
  
"Yeah Kim, it is." said Ron sadly, not even looking at the note.   
  
Kim didn't notice the sad look on Ron's face, she was still partially in a dream state.  
  
As she walked off down the hall, clutching the note to her chest, Ron slid down the locker and buried his head in his knees.   
  
Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder.   
  
"Hey Rufus." Ron said to his best buddy.   
  
"It's almost Valentine's day and I can't even tell Kim how much I care about her. I really love her Rufus, I just can't bring myself to tell her that when she is drooling over Josh Mankey."   
  
Rufus shook his head. "Yuck, Mankey!" Then without even saying goodbye, he jumped off Ron's shoulder and bounded across the hall and out of sight.   
  
Ron sighed as he stood up. He had to get ready to face algebra. His worst nightmare. "Maybe I'll try to tell Kim again tomorrow. I don't want her to go out with Josh Mankey on Valentine's day."  
  
Meanwhile in Gemini's lair...  
  
"Hello Dr. Drakken, and... your girlfriend?" Dr. Drakken blushed and stepped away from Shego who was standing next to him.   
  
He frowned at Gemini. "This is Shego. And she's not my girlfriend. She's my sidek-" "Assistant." stated Shego interrupting Drakken.   
  
She was not about to be embarrassed by her boss calling her a sidekick.   
  
Gemini then turned to a small poodle standing next to Drakken. "And who is this?"   
  
The poodle started growling. "This is my dog, Commodore Puddles." Drakken said to Gemini. "I understand you also have a dog?"   
  
"Yes." Said Gemini proudly. "I have a chihuahua. Her name is Pepe." Pepe heard her name and came running.   
  
Gemini picked her up and started kissing his tiny dog. "Pepe Pepe Pepe." he cooed to the chihuahua.  
  
Drakken turned away, disgusted.   
  
"Isn't Pepe a boy's name?" Shego asked. Who too, was clearly grossed out by the whole 'kiss the dog' thing.  
  
Gemini stopped kissing his dog and glared at Shego. "Let's just start on our plans to destroy Global Justice. Shall we?"   
  
Pepe started to whimper and Gemini had realized he had used the dreaded words Global Justice.   
  
"Sorry Pepe." He said. "Daddy will put a quarter in the GJ jar!"   
  
He then put Pepe down, and the villains walked off together to discuss destroying Global Justice. Commodore Puddles and Pepe immediately started sniffing each other and surprisingly enough, got along.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Please Review and tell me what you thought!   
  
The next chapter WILL be posted by Monday! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! Well, here's Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron tried as hard as he could to concentrate on his algebra quiz, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kim.  
  
Soon the bell rang and Ms. Whisp handed out last week's homework.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Kim as she received her graded work. "I got an A! What did you get?"   
  
"F." Groaned Ron, banging his head on the desk. "F again. I'm failing algebra faster than ever."   
  
Kim put her arm around Ron as they walked to their next class and was about to say something to try and cheer him up when she saw Josh Mankey.   
  
"Oh!" She started to run over towards Josh. "There's Josh! See ya later Ron!"   
  
"I'm losing my best friend and my mole rat buddy." Ron said out loud to himself. "Where is the little guy anyway?"   
  
*****  
  
In Gemini's lair...  
  
"So basicly all we're doing is breaking into Global Justice and placing a bomb in the building?" Shego asked Gemini. The villains were discussing their plans on how they would destroy the entire building of GJ.   
  
"Yes." Replied Gemini simply. "And with all the employees I have that won't be a problem."   
  
"Sounds simple." said Shego happily, "And smart enough. I say we go for it! Let GJ know who's in charge!"  
  
"How come you never act so positive when we're working with my plans?" Drakken muttered under his breath.   
  
Shego heard, but she ignored him.  
  
*****  
  
Late that night, when the villains finally went to bed, Shego lay awake, thinking. Gemini's smarter than I thought for someone who kisses a dog and has a metal hand.   
  
She shook her head. Stop thinking such dumb thoughts! she told herself. Then she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back in Middleton, Ron, (Who finally found Rufus rummaging through the garbage,) was having his own problems...  
  
"Rufus, do you think I should make Kim a Valentine's card?" Ron asked his mole rat, who was curled up next to him on the bed.  
  
"uh ha, Yep!" Rufus called out from under his rat blanket.  
  
Then suddenly, Rufus jumped up in alarm, as if he had heard a very loud sound, although it was quiet.   
  
He raced down the stairs and out the dog flap, which Ron had set up just for him. Then, he ran off into the night, heading in the direction of the High School.  
  
Ron was tired and had a lot on his mind. So he decided not to follow Rufus and just leave him be.   
  
"Rufus can take care of himself." Muttered Ron, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Where is Rufus going? Why does he keep running off? The next chapter will be up soon and I promise it will be better than this one! (Which wasn't the best)   
  
Anyway...Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

GLOBAL JUSTICE  
  
________________  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
________________  
  
6 am   
  
BEEB BEEB BEEEEEEEEEEEEB!!!!!!   
  
The alarm clock rang loudly, breaking the morning's silence.   
  
Ron stoppable reached for his pink naked mole rat so he could hit the snozze button, and maybe catch another five minutes of sleep. No- make that another half hour.   
  
His hand grabbed the spot where Rufus usually slept. But instead of grabbing a rat, his hand grabbed up a considerable amount of blanket.   
  
"Rufus?" Ron questioned, confused, as he rubbed his eyes and searched his bed for his mole rat.   
  
"RUFUS!!!" Ron hollared loudly, now getting very scared. Where was Rufus? "Rufus,buddy? Where are you?"  
  
______  
  
Ron came downstairs to breakfast fifteen minutes earlier than usual.  
  
"Have you seen Rufus?" He asked his parents. He was now close to tears. What had happened to his dear naked buddy?   
  
"No, Ronnie, I haven't." Replied Mrs Stoppaple gently. "I'm sure he'll show up soon though sweetheart. He never goes far. Are you Alright?"  
  
"I guess..." Ron answered sadly. "It's just he didn't come home last night and I'm worried something happened to him." He was starting to cry...  
  
"Go get ready for school son." Mr. Stoppable ordered softly, but firmly. "And dry those tears. You are 16 years old son, be a man!"   
  
Ron climbed back up the stairs to get dressed. He couldn't eat anything. He was too sad and worried. What if Rufus had been killed by a snake, or run over by a truck?  
  
His mole rat was missing, his best friend was drooling over Josh MONKEY, and he still couldn't find a card or present for his beloved KP for valentine's day!  
  
Everything was horrid.  
  
___________________  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
YEAH, UM.... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!! But I got in a show in NYC, and I am really busy. I'll try and update WAY MORE though!!! :) 


End file.
